godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigan's Return
A long time ago, on the planet Earth, there was a race of tiny humans. They were a peaceful race. They only wanted good for the world. They were the Cosmos. They lived under the pertection of the Mothra's. The Mothra's were a race of giant moth's. Like moth's, they started life as catipllier's, and grew into beautiful moth's. Then one day, an evil arrived to destroy the planet. They were the Nebulan's. A race of giant cockroaches seeking a new planet. They brought with them their monster. A cyborg named Gigan. Gigan destroyed almost all the Cosmos and Mothra's. Gigan was weakened from all the battles. But one Mothra survived. She left her egg and went to do battle with Gigan. She sacrificed her life to defeat the cyborg. The Nebulan's retreated from Earth, leaving Gigan to rot on the planet. She lived long enough to see her egg hatch. She then died a hero. Only two Cosmos remained. Lora and Moll. The Mothra larva protected them for the future. But little did they know, that the evil that was thought vanquished would soon return. The earth knew a long period of peace since then (well from monsters destroying them that is). Until 1954. An atomic mutation know as the King of the Monster's GODZILLA destroyed Tokyo. It was destroyed by a unknown chemical compound. Since then, monsters started appearing left and right. Mighty Rodan, unbeliveable Varan, terriable Manda, King of Terror King Ghidorah, borrower Baragon, and a giant octopus. No one knew how to stop these creatures. The only way they deafeated them was by using Mother Nature and other ideas. Every weapon know to man could not deafeat them. Only one of them was killed though. Manda, Baragon, Rodan, Varan, and King Ghidorah were heavely injured though. They did not appear for years after their first attack. October 15, 1999. A man by the name of Ozaki was sweeping floor's for a super-market. "Ozaki! You missed a spot you idiot!" said his boss. "Sorry, sir. I'll get to it," replied Ozaki. He was no older then 16. Yet he was incredibly smart. He was envious to all those who were strong instead of smart, like him. He went to the spot he missed and sweep. "Hey, sir. When am I gonna get a promotion?" asked Ozaki. The boss simply replied with, "Never! Now get to work." "Yes, sir," said a bored Ozaki. All of a sudden, the sirens went off. "Sir?! What's going on?!" asked Ozaki, as loud as he could. "I don't know must be testing them or something!" he replied. Then they heard a explosion. Ozaki headed for the door. The boss grabed his arm. "What the hell do you think your doing?" asked the boss. Ozaki simply said, "Leaving!" Ozaki ran for the door only to find a giant monster destroying the city of Tokyo. Ozaki couldn't see the head, but it was a giant dinosaur, that was for sure. The dinosaur was breathing atomic breath destroying the city. Ozaki could tell what it was now. It was the ONLY TRUE ATOMIC MUTATION, GODZILLA. He had come back to destroy the city of Tokyo again. Ozaki ran towards his house, which was, thankfully, the opposite direction the monster was. Ozaki ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could. He got to his house, to find his family in the basement. "What are you guys doing down there?! There is a giant monster outside and it is coming strait toward's this house! We got to go!" They ran to the exit of Tokyo which was cramped full of people. They were able to get away from their house before it was crushed. Godzilla then headed for the exit of Tokyo which was full of people. Ozaki was trying to hold onto his family. But he got seperated from the familly and the highway was destroyed by Godzilla's atomic nuclear breath. The Japanese military got to Tokyo shortly after the attack. They found only a handful of survivors. Ozaki, his little sister Yuri, Akane, who was his girlfriend, and some others. Ozaki and Yuri were almost destroyed when they heard that the rest of their family hadn't survived. The Japanese military was searching for Godzilla all day after his raid on Tokyo. But their was other monster's that were destroying cities. A new monster, Anguirus, was destroying Osaka. Rodan ws destroying Sydney, Australia. Zilla, the monster that attacked New York has returned to New York. Baragon attacked Atlanta, Georgia. Gorosaurus attaked Paris, France. Varan attacked Bejing. Manda was attacking Las Vegas. All the world was being destoryed from these monsters. Godzilla then went to Hollywood. All the world was watching in horror. Then King Ghidorah attacked all of Russia. The world had no way of figuring out what was going on. . The army of the world was trying to figure out how to stop this threat. The Comsos were on their island, watching this horror. Moll said, "We should help them you guy's." Lora said, "I would but we can't interfere in human affairs." Moll suggested, "Maybe we should send Mothra to help." "Mothra couldn't take all of them on at once." Mothra, however, was already flying toward one of the cities. She was heading toward New York, New York City. Zilla was destroying New York. Mothra made it just before Zilla destoryed the Empire State Building. Mothra ran into Zilla with full force. Zilla was just about to turn around when Mothra grabed him and lifted him up 25,000 feet in the air. She then dropped him. Zilla was roaring with fear. He was impaled by the Empire State building. Mothra then shot her beam at Zilla's head, decapitating him. One down, eight to go. Mothra was flying towards Manda. Manda had wrapped himself around a casino. Half the city was destroyed. Mothra looked in disbelief. Manda snarled at her. Mothra grabbed Manda and flew passed the atmosphere. Although Manda could breath without air underwater, he could not breath up here. Manda was hurting. So did Mothra. Mothra let him go and shot Manda. Manda was falling and falling. Yet he didn't make a single sound. Some speculate that he had died mid-drop. But he for sure died when he hit the ground. Two down, seven to go. She flew towards Atlanta. She was already tired from from lifting Zilla and Manda 25,000 feet in the air. Baragon was eating a group of people. He then noticed Mothra coming in from the distance. Baragon then breathed his fire at her. Mothra was injured, but she wouldn't stop. Mothra shot her beam at Baragon. Baragon then backed away from her attack. He grabbed a small building, and chucked it at her. She dodged the rubble. Baragon then burrowed into the ground. Mothra looked everywhere for him, but she could not find the dinosaur. Then, Baragon came bursting out of a mountain and lunged at Mothra. Mothra was hit by Baragon and fell to the ground. Baragon then smashed into her. She tried to get him off, but to no avail. Baragon was getting ready to burrow into Mothra when she shot at Baragon's face with her beam, Baragon yelled in pain. She lifted her self in the air and shot at Baragon some more. She then grabed Baragon and dragged him out to sea. Baragon then fell into the sea. Baragon did not resurface. Mohtra thought he had drowned. Funny because he was able to swim before. Three down, six to go. Mothra then flown toward Hollywood. Godzilla could tell she was coming, for he was ready. Mothra was flying as fast as she could. Godzilla attacked first. Fireing his atomic heat ray at Mothra. Mothra was able to avoid the blast as long as she could. But it finally hit her. She slammed into the ground. Mothra was firing her beam at Godzilla wildly. Godzilla was astounished at this little bug's courage, he would give her a quick and painless death. Mothra was able to lift herself off the ground. Godzilla then stomped on the insects back. Mothra would not survive this fight even if she won. Godzilla was charging up his heat ray to the max. Mothra found the willpower to lift herself off the ground and topple Godzilla over with him missing completly. Godzilla regain his balance and when he looked for the insect, but he couldn't find her. Had she given up? Unlikely given her courage. All of a sudden, Mothra slamed into Godzilla's back. Godzilla was staggered but he quickly regained his balance and hit Mothra with his tail. Godzilla turned around and hit her with his ray point blank. She quickly perished. Then, for plot convinence sake, the Earth shook, literally. A huge crack split Hollywood in two. Then arose a strange creature. It was half machine, half animal. It had a single eye, hooks for hands, and a buzz-saw running down his belly. Gigan had returned. Now that the last moth had been killed, Gigan could continue his mission destroying every living thing on this planet. Godzilla was curious at this new enemy. Godzilla walked toward Gigan. Gigan then hit Godzilla with his claw. Godzilla then roared in pain. It seemed that every monster left heard his cry for help. Most of them was heading toward him to help. But King Ghidorah was coming to kill him. Godzilla was getting beaten down by Gigan. All of a sudden, a kick sent Gigan falling to the ground. He turned to see who it was when he was kicked again. He was getting angry! He finally was able to send his hook to hit whoever it was. When he turned to see who it was, he found a dinosaur similar to Godzilla. This monster's name was Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus kicked him again. Then lightning struck the dinosaur. Gorosaurus roared in pain. King Ghidorah then bit down on Gorosaurus's neck with the middle neck, his midsection with his right neck and his arm with his left. He then sent thousand's of volts of electricity into Gorosaurus's body. Gorosaurus was hurting badly right about now. All of a sudden, Baragon came bursting through the ground. King Ghidorah fell to the ground. The alien did not expect this... thing to pop out of nowhere like that. Ghidorah knew that this little monster had fight. HE HATED THAT! He decided to kill him quickly, and get back to torture the monster before. Baragon threw himself on King Ghidorah. Ghidorah fell. Baragon was starting to dig through him. King Ghidorah noticed this, and he blasted the little dinosaur off him. Baragon was getting ready to burrow underground again. Ghidorah blasted the dinosaur unconcious. And then he blated Gorosaurus's head off. Gigan saw that he was an ally. They then foucused their attention toward's Godzilla, who was still struggling to get back to his feat. Godzilla then suprised the deadly duo with his atomic ray. They were sent staggering back. All of a sudden, King Ghidorah roared in pain. Anguirus was chewing on his tails. Varan was clawing at his back and Rodan was shooting his Urainium Beam at Ghidorah. Ghidorah grabed Varan, and sent the monster flying. Rodan was knocked out of the sky by Gigan's eye-beam. Anguirus was then tossed aside like trash. Gigan and Ghidorah resumed their attack on Godzilla. Gigan then called an army of Kamacurus's. King Ghidorah did the same but with three Kumonga. The Kamacurus's were blasted out of the sky by Godzilla's heat ray. A Kumonga was slowly making his way toward Godzilla. Godzilla saw him and blasted him to bits. Rodan then regained consiousness and attacked the Kamacurus's. Anguirus was attacking the Kamacurus that had foolishly landed on the ground. The spiked dinosaur threw himself on the mantis and bit down on his neck. The taste was awful. Godzilla was grappling one of the Kumonga's when he heard his best friend. He looked back and saw that Anguirus had been stabbed in the stomich. Godzilla blasted the Kumonga in the face and blew it's face off. Godzilla then blasted the mantis's head off. Anguirus retreated in pain. Godzilla didn't blame him. He then stomped on the Kumonga that was about to posion him. Anguirus then was walking slowly toward Gigan about to bite his tail. But Gigan turned and attacked Anguirus. Gigan was viciously beating Anguirus. Godzilla saw this and stopped his attack on the swarm and ran towards Gigan. Godzilla blasted him with his ray and sent Gigan running away. Godzilla got to his best friend and saw that he was too late. Anguirus was already dead. Godzilla roared his anger for the heavens to hear. Gigan was busy beating on Varan. He turned to see Godzilla with smoke coming out of his ears (he's that mad). Gigan knew he was pissed off. Godzilla ran to Gigan. Before he could get away, Varan was holding him down. Godzilla grabbed one of Gigan's claws and ripped it off. Ghidorah was coming to Gigan's aid. Varan then flew to Ghidorah. Varan grabbed the middle head and yanked. Ghidorah was flailing all over the place from the pain. Rodan, who had killed all the mantises, grabbed the dragon's left head. Ghidorah was in pain. He couldn't tell where or who he was right now. Godzilla saw this and blasted the dragon's right head off. The alien dragon was now flailing all over the place. Varan then ripped the middle head off as well. The remaining head was able to get Rodan off before it was torn off. But before he could fly away, Varan threw a boulder at the head. It blasted Varan. But Gidorah did not see Rodan as he blasted a hole threw Ghidorah's midsection. Rodan then ripped the remaining head off. Ghidorah fell to the gorund. Baragon came bursting threw the dragon's stomich with it's heart in his mouth. They were going to help Godzilla, but they knew this was personal. Godzilla was doing the exact same thing Gigan had done to Anguirus. Godzilla would not let up his assault on Gigan anytime soon. Godzilla ripped Gigan's chain saw out, smashed his eye, and ripped the cyborg's top horn off. Gigan couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't defend himself. Godzilla then grabbed the cyborg's tail, ripped that little spike-thing off, and threw him into the air. Godzilla then let loose his Red Spiral Ray. Gigan was destroyed forever. The three remaining monster's watched the sky explode. A tear rolled down Godzilla cheack for Anguirus and Gorosaurus. Godzilla and Varan grabbed their fallen friends, and carried then off into the sea. That is where Anguirus and Gorosaurus would lay for the rest of their days. Baragon burrowed into the ground. Rodan flew off to rest for a while. Varan and Godzilla rested in the sea. Ozaki was watching the whole thing on TV. Akane and Yuri were cuddled up to Ozaki, who had a smile on his face. He finally knew what it felt like to be at peace. October 15, 2011. Thirteen years had passed since that horrible event. Ozaki and Akane had just been married. Yuri had gone off to college, and Tokyo was restored to it's former glory. Zilla was finally gotten off the Empire State Building. Manda's body was, I'm not kidding, eaten by the birds. Mothra's body was returned to the Cosmos island. Godzilla, Varan, Rodan, Baragon, and a baby Anguirus were living their day's on an secret island unknown to man. Godzilla took the baby in as his own. Varan and Rodan had made a nest (bet you didn't know Varan was female, didya?). They had three eggs ready to hatch. Baragon was living inside the mountain. Don't worry, it's not a volcano. Moll and Lora were raising a smaller moth about the size of a regular moth, only slightly bigger. It sorta looked like Mothra. Godzilla was looking up and saw a shooting star pass by. He made a wish. He thought it wouldn't come true though. All of a sudden he heard his best friend's roar.